The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network topology is a view of the structure of network resources that shows logical and/or physical arrangements and connections between network elements. The network topology may be depicted in a network topology map with nodes that represent network infrastructure elements or endpoints, and edges or links which represent physical network connections between elements. However, as the network grows, the number of nodes and the number of links increase, creating challenges for presenting the network topology map in a single site view of the computer-generated graphical user interface.
To accommodate space for new network elements, existing topology approaches typically depict nodes in smaller sizes and/or show links more densely in the network topology map, making it difficult to read or digest the connections and routes between the nodes. Further, existing topology display techniques may produce topology maps that leave less space for identifiers of the nodes and links which can cause errors when trying to identify specific elements that may have failures of other errors.